


The Sloppiest Blowjob

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching, Burping, Deepthroating, F/M, Fellatio, Fetish, Gross, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smell Fetish, bad breath, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: The story of Samantha is one I think we all can relate to, in which a girl desperately wants to suck dick but can't because she's too smelly and disgusting and can't stop fucking burping all the time.Will she luck out and find a cute guy who appreciates her for her stink that she can suck dry like she's starving and the only food for miles around is his cum?





	The Sloppiest Blowjob

Samantha had what could charitably be called an oral fixation. In reality, there was rarely a moment that passed where she didn't want to wrap her plump lips around a juicy cock. She spent a lot of time practicing, too, sucking on anything large and phallic she could find around her house to perfect her technique.

There was one problem, however. Or rather, several very similar problems. Firstly, Samantha had extremely bad breath. It didn't seem to have any particular source; Samantha was simply cursed with stale, foul-smelling breath, that never went away. Even mouthwash did little to quell her halitosis. Naturally, this provided a pretty significant obstacle between her and her sex-act of choice.

And, secondly, she was tremendously gassy, she could hardly go a second without releasing an enormous belch. These belches were, of course, tainted with the same scent that plagued her mouth. She had body odor too, not nearly as strong as her breath, but she did radiate a consistent musk. Naturally, this was a roadblock for her oral fixation as well. 

Samantha was far from unattractive, however. Well she didn't exactly fit into the conventional standards of attractiveness due to her weight, she was still pretty in her own way. She had a cute, slightly pudgy face, with lovable green eyes, and long black hair that was well-kept, in contrast to what her body odor would suggest. She was a bit pudgy too. Her body type was at the exact midpoint between "curvy" and "chubby," with wide hips, large breasts, thick thighs, and a noticeably soft belly.

If she was nude, one would notice that she was somewhat hairy, with dark tufts underneath her armpits and between her legs. This hair trapped in her musk, and the smell was particularly potent around it. In short, Samantha was quite the nasty girl.

Samantha had still managed to get into the pants of several very dreamy young men. They were willing to tolerate her body odor, since she was sweet and charming in her own nervous sort of way. The fact that she was so openly eager to suck them off helped quite a bit too. Unfortunately, smelling her rancid breath and feeling her warm, gurgly burps blowing against their cocks as she fellated them proved too much for even the most accommodating gentlemen to handle. The moment they got a whiff of her halitosis they would reject her as politely as they could, suddenly remembering that they had a midterm they needed to study for or a pet that needed to be fed.

Samantha would be left alone, dejected, and with her hunger for cock unsatisfied. With every day she went without a dick in her mouth, her cocklust grew, until it reached a point where it was intolerable. She would suck a man to completion, and she would feel his fat, sticky load sliding down her throat.

With all of her other options exhausted, she turned to the internet. She created a profile on every dating sate that would allow her, leaving out her malodorousness from her description and using an image that kept the hairiest parts of her body out of frame. For the more formal sites she kept the references to her love of oral sex in her profile subtle. On the dating apps that allowed her, she made sure to convey how much she wanted to give head in every other sentence.

All she had to do was wait. She put her phone down for an hour or two, and then returned to check the messages she had received.

She had seriously underestimated how much of a response she would get. Her profiles had been buried under an avalanche of messages, at least on the ones where she was allowed to be open about her desires. She figured that was better anyways, she wanted guys who knew what they wanted and would get straight to the point.

She scrolled through the profiles that had messages her, eliminating the ones that were seriously out of her age range or blatantly unattractive. It wasn't often she got to be this discerning. She narrowed them down further, until she was left with only a handful of candidates. She settled on a guy named Jake, who was the only one whose opening line contained proper punctuation. She messaged him back with a series of suggestive emojis, and after a brief flirtatious exchange they agreed to meet in person the following Friday.

Samantha made a genuine commitment to clean herself up for her date. Unfortunately, by time Friday rolled around she was still as dank and smelly as ever. She heard a soft knock at her door, and she practically jumped out of her skin trying to get up to open it.

"Hey!" she said, greeting Jake at the door with a smile. Jake was Samantha's age, with dark skin, square-rimmed glasses, and a bit of thickening scruff around his chin that made him look a bit older than he actually was.

Jake tried his best not to overreact when he was hit square in the face with a wave of Samantha's stench. He couldn't tell it was coming from her until she opened her mouth to speak, and he got a whiff of her rancid breath.

"Nice to see you! You look even better than you did in the picture," she said, stepping aside to allow Jake into her home. He hesitated for a moment before stepping past her into the foyer.

Her smell had left him stunned. Not only did her stink overpower his mind and make it difficult to think straight, but the implications that came with her stench too. Did she always smell this bad? Was she aware of her stink? Did she not bother to brush her teeth before this date? Was this all some sort of elaborate prank?

She seemed like she was serious at least. She leaned forwards and planted a quick smooch on Jake's cheek. He tried to wipe away the patch of saliva she had left as quickly as he could, but the smell still lingered.

"So, it sounded like you wanted to *HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUURP* get down to business?" she said, referring back to their online conversation. She covered her mouth sheepishly when she belched, as though she had let slip a cute girlish burp instead of unleashing a huge bassy blast that seemed to make the room shake.

"Excuse me!" she said bashfully. Jake got a strong whiff of whatever it was Samantha had gotten for lunch. No longer concerned with not offending his date, he made no effort to hide that he was pinching his nose in disgust.

Though Samantha was secretly mortified, she tried to play it off like it hadn't happened.

"Yeah, uh, let's get right to it," he said, trying just as hard to ignore his date's awful eruption. He couldn't exactly pretend it was just a one-time thing, since the rest of her stunk so intensely without pause. He should have known her offer was too good to be true.

"Alright big boy, show me what you've got."

Then again...

Jake pulled out his cock through his jeans. Half-hard was the most he could hope to be with the clouds of stink lingering in the air. Regardless Samantha was impressed, and more than willing to slurp away at his shaft until it was full-mast.

"Mmmm..." Samantha moaned. Just the sight of the exposed cock was enough to make her drop to her knees. Her mouth widened, allowing a hot, heavy cloud of halitosis to leak into the air. As bad as that was, Jake was still willing to give Samantha a chance until it happened.

As Samantha leaned forwards, mouth open and ready to accept Jake's cock, a second belch roared uncontrollably out of her throat.

*BOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOooRrrrPpp*

Jake felt the hot, wet blast of compressed air against his cock, and the droplets of spit that rained down with it. A few seconds later, a smell pungent enough to make his nostrils burn drifted its way up into his nose.

"You know what? It's pretty late, I should really get going," Jake said, tucking his cock back into his pants and heading straight for the door.

"Wait, please, I'm sorry!" she said, but it was too late. Her lover was already peeling out of her driveway fast enough to leave skid marks behind.

Like Jake, Samantha's last straw had just been broken. She dashed over to her computer, and began typing in a fit of uncontrollable rage, the kind only abject rejection could cause. In her rage, she made some choice edits to her dating profile, and by time it was done it read thusly:

Hi! My name is Samantha, and I'm fucking disgusting! Every part of my body smells terrible, but especially my mouth! My breath smells like I haven't brushed my teeth once! I'm also super gassy all the time, and my burps smell the worst of all! I would really like to suck some cute guy's cock, but I can't because I'm a fat, disgusting, smelly pig who can't stop belching even for one minute! Maybe if I stopped eating junk food I could start eating dick, but I guess I'll be a putrid hog forever. Sucks to be me!

Her profile pictures were amended as well. The tasteful shot of her face was removed, and replaced with images of her salivating maw, as well as her hairy pits and heavy pubic bush to go along with her words about how disgusting she was. It was difficult to discern which was which at first glance, since they both appeared as thick bushels of dark, wiry hair that took up nearly the entire frame.

And with that, she updated her profile, leaving her vented frustrations on display for the world to see. She refreshed every few seconds, watching keenly as the number of connections she had dwindled down to zero.

"There, see," she said bitterly. "I knew nobody would like me if they knew how much of a fucking slob I really am."

One last refresh yielded a surprising result. After bottoming out, a single new connection appeared on her profile. There was even a message to go with it.

"Hey, I don't know if you're serious about this whole thing, but I figured it was worth a try. This might sound kind of weird, but I actually have a thing for smelly girls! I think it'd be really hot if you could burp on my dick. You're pretty cute too, so hit me up if you're interested :)"

Samantha rapidly clicked on the profile of the messenger until her computer finally decided to load it. Her eyes widened and her mouth salivated as she scrolled down to his pictures. He looked better than she had dared to hope for. His name was Andrew, he was a blond, and he was so handsome that it took her breath away.

Samantha tried her best not to sound desperate in her response. She failed miserably.

"YES. I AM INTERESTED. COME AS SOON AS YOU CAN. I LIVE ALONE SO DON'T WORRY."

"Alright, thanks. How does tomorrow afternoon sound, stinky? ;)" was his reply.

All of Samantha's time between when she shut off her computer and the afternoon of the following Saturday was spent on a contest between her mouth and her pussy to see which one could drool more. By time Andrew finally arrived her top and bottoms were thoroughly soaked.

"H-hey!" she said, opening the door to greet the angel who would rescue her from this awful dry spell. He was even more awe-inspiring in person. It looked as though he literally radiated with a warm golden glow.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha," he said, bringing his face close to hers and taking a long, purposeful sniff.

"Phew, you weren't kidding about your breath," he said with a smile. "I'm really looking forward to smooching that cute, smelly mouth of yours..."

"No!" Samantha said. "I mean...I would really like it if you kissed me, but I want you to fuck my mouth first. I just want to suck cock so bad, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

Andrew found her willingness to be so forward refreshing, so he shut the door behind him, and wasted no time yanking his pants to his ankles, followed by his boxers.

Samantha's eyes glimmered as she looked upon his divine rod. It was the glass slippers to the Cinderall's foot that was her cock-hungry mouth; it was just big enough to challenge her, but not so big that it would overwhelm her. It was as though this perfect man had been conjured into existence by Samantha's own desires.

Samantha was on Andrew's cock on a microsecond, clinging to it like clouds of body odor clung to her unwashed flesh. She slurped and sucked and licked at the shaft, taking it as deep into her warm, smelly mouth as it could go.

Unlike her previous partner, she didn't have to wait for Andrew to achieve an erection. The smell of her body odor and the way she lapped up his cock so aggressively got the young man hard in an instant.

She could feel her cock swelling to its full length inside of her mouth, and she realized that she might've underestimated his size a bit. That was of no concern to her though. She would've taken his erection if it was fifty feet long and as thick as an oak tree. She savored the taste of his dick, and the feeling of his cock flesh as she rubbed her tongue against it; though hairless it wasn't quite smooth either. She could feel the pulsing drumming of his veins around her lips, blood flowing into his cock, making it swell even bigger until she could feel his head pressing against her uvula.

All the practice she had done on produce was insufficient to prepare her for how fucking good the real thing felt, but it did allow her to overcome her gag reflex entirely. She wrapped her hands around Andrew's waist, pushing his body forwards with her hands. His shaft was forced as far down her throat as it could go.

The sensation of deepthroating him was enough to put her over the edge, and a load of musky pussy juice seeped through her panties and formed into a transparent puddle beneath her.

Samantha wouldn't be satisfied until Andrew got off too, and she had just the move to push him to completion. She backed up, allowing Andrew's cock to slide out of her throat. The gas that had been bubbling from her stomach flowed into the newly created room, and then erupted out of her in the form of the hottest, wettest, loudest, biggest, and indeed smelliest belch she had ever produced in her life.

BWwwWwwAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaOooOoooOUuuuuuuURrrrrrPppp

The belch lasted for a total of thirty seconds, during which the underside of Andrew's cock was caressed by a powerful wave of humid fumes. Samantha didn't use her unceasing belch as an excuse to get lazy though. Even while her eructation was erupting from her throat, she still lapped away at Andrew's shaft and balls. The combination proved overwhelming for Andrew-between her deft, eager tongue, the warmth and force of her belch fumes, the way her throat vibrated against his cock as she burped and even the smell which he found so appealing the blond was made to orgasm explosively right into Samantha's mouth.

To her the taste of Andrew's cum was like the nectar of the gods. She savored it, let it linger on her tongue for as long as possible. The lewd pool beneath Samantha widened, as she hurriedly huffed out clouds of her putrid breath. Andrew was left panting, his rapid inhalations increasing the amount of Samantha's stink he was exposed to.

"Not...bad," Andrew said after regaining his breath. "Was that really your first time?"

"Well, I have had a lot of practice..."


End file.
